O PósApocalipse
by fairytaleofdust
Summary: O apocalipse foi impedido, mas agora é preciso arrumar a casa. *Baseado na descrição oficial da 6a temporada pela CW*


"Joga aqui!" Gritou Ben, correndo pelo quintal. "um lançamento longo!"

A bola de futebol Americano passou por cima de sua cabeça, e ele teve que acelerar o passo para tentar pega-la. Alcançou-a somente quando ela já estava no chão.

"Ora, vamos garoto!" gritou Dean, de longe. "não foi assim que te ensinei".

"Muito forte, cara" Ben estava voltando, com a bola nas mãos, desolado.

"Olha só, o que interessa é o seu lançamento. Vamos lá, arremesse você."

O garoto se preparou para arremessar, e Dean ajeitou seu braço e sua postura.

"Vamos lá!" Ben arremessou a bola, que voou longe. "Isso garoto! Toca aqui!"

Os dois bateram as mãos, e Ben abraçou o amigo. "Você é demais, cara! Obrigado!"

"Que isso, garoto!" Dean abraçou forte o menino que já tinha como filho. "Agora vá lá pegar a bola e entre para jantarmos."

Ben saiu correndo atrás da bola, e Dean entrou. O cheiro de comida caseira quase pronta estava por toda a casa, e isso o acalmava. Tudo estava diferente, tudo estava calmo. Entrou devagar na cozinha, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho. Lisa estava distraida no fogão, e cantarolava com o radio que estava tocando. Dean riu.

Quando foi que, nos ultimos anos de sua vida, iria pensar que estaria agora ali, com uma familia, vivendo uma vida normal? Quem diria que, depois de lutar contra demonios e anjos, ir ao inferno e ao céu, e enfrentar o próprio Diabo, Dean estaria ali, e estaria feliz?

Mas não tinha nenhum outro lugar onde gostaria de estar. Tudo estava calmo, e mais nada o assustava. Gostaria apenas que Sam estivesse com ele. Que pudesse ver como estava feliz. Uma coisa não conseguia deixar para trás: seu irmão.

Aproximou-se lentamente de Lisa, e riu quando ela desafinou numa nota aguda da música. Ela percebeu sua presença, e sorriu enquanto ele a abraçava.

"Oras, nem vi você ai!"

"Adoro te observar, mesmo quando está matando Van Halen do coração" brincou.

"Deixa de ser bobo. Vá arrumar a mesa, que já está quase pronto. Ben já está dentro de casa?"

A porta bateu, e ambos souberam que a resposta era sim. Dean pegou os pratos no armário e foi até a sala de jantar.

Estava arrumando a mesa quando Ben surgiu na sala, e parecia assustado. Dean correu até o garoto, e ajoelhou-se na frente dele.

"o que foi, filho?"

"nada" Ben respondeu, parecendo um pouco mais calmo. " Apenas um homem, lá fora. Quer falar com você."

Dean olhou para a porta, assustado. "Que homem?"

"Um homem meio estranho. Muito sério. Disse para chamar Dean Winchester, era caso de vida ou morte."

"Ele te fez alguma coisa?"

"não. Só se aproximou um pouco demais para falar comigo. Achei estranho" dean respirou aliviado, já sabendo de quem se tratava. Indicou para Ben sentar-se na mesa, e foi até a porta.

Na varanda, sentado na cadeira, estava Castiel. O velho anjo amigo que tinha sido seu parceiro nos ultimos dois anos de luta contra o Apocalipse. Depois de tudo ter terminado, não imaginava que o veria novamente. No fundo, não queria ve-lo, pois sabia que isso indicava que o queriam de volta. E não queria voltar àquele mundo. Não sem Sam.

"Ficou com saudades, foi?" Sentou-se na mesa, a frente do anjo, que tinha um olhar muito sério.

"Precisamos de você" Foi só o que Castiel disse, olhando para o horizonte.

"Ei, Cas. Você não pode simplesmente aparecer assim na minha casa e achar que vai me tirar daqui. Será que dava pra pelo menos olhar pra mim? Contar como andam as coisas?"

"Não temos tempo para isso, Dean. O Apocalipse causou um grande caos entre céu e inferno. Anjos e demonios caminham sem leis pela Terra, e é preciso organizar isso, e alcançar novamente o equilibrio."

"Poxa, que chato. Bom, se tiver um tempinho, venha jantar conosco. Você não pode viver sem ter experimentado o bolo de carne de Lisa"

"Eu não como, Dean. Tenho meus poderes de volta."

"Eu sei, Cas." Dean sentiu-se até feliz, de certa forma, em rever o amigo e toda sua capacidade de entender uma ironia " Estou brincando".

"Eu não. Estou falando muito sério. Precisamos…"

"Ow. Precisamos nada. Eu estou fora. Isso não é mais problema meu"

"Como não? Quem foi que iniciou o Apocalipse, pra começo de conversa?"

"Olha só, não acho justo ficar jogando isso na minha cara, ok? E mesmo assim, eu impedi a briga, não impedi?"

"Bem, tecnicamente, foi Sam"

Dean tremeu à menção do nome de seu irmão. Com seu jeito típico de resolver os problemas, apenas levantou-se e resolveu largar Castiel falando sozinho.

"Dean, precisamos de sua ajuda"

"não. Estou feliz, Cas. Sabe a quanto tempo eu não sou feliz? Tenho minha familia, sou normal. Estou fora"

"mas diz no Evangelho dos Winchester que vocês precisam realcançar o equilibrio na Terra e…"

"Dane-se esse Evangelho, e dane-se o equilibrio. Você bem disse, Os Winchesters. E eu sou um só. Pra mim acabou"

"Mas Sam…"

"Sam não está aqui, Cas. Sam morreu, se foi, e não vai voltar. Não pode voltar. Acabou."

Castiel ficou parado, sem reação à explosão de Dean. Apenas fez uma reverencia com a cabeça, e virou-se para ir embora.

"Ei" dean chamou, baixinho "Apesar de tudo, foi bom te ver"

"Digo o mesmo, meu amigo." E sumiu no ar.

"Dean? Está tudo bem?" Lisa apareceu na porta, e parecia preocupada. Dean subiu as escadas, e indicou para que ela entrasse.

"Sim, querida. Está tudo bem"

"Ben disse que um homem o procurava? Era alguma coisa…" ela fez um sinal com a cabeça, preocupada se seria algo do passado de Dean.

"Era apenas um velho amigo. Ele já foi" E os dois entraram na casa.

Do outro lado da rua, Sam observava tudo Escondido atrás de uma parede. Castiel apareceu ao seu lado, e eles começaram a conversar:

"Te disse que não adiantava, Cas" Sam disse " E acho que devemos deixar assim."

"Precisamos de Dean, Sam. E só você poderá traze-lo de volta"

Sam olhou para o anjo, e uma tristeza passou por seu rosto. Sabia que ele tinha razão, mas queria encontrar uma outra solução, para não ter que interferir na felicidade do irmão.

"Venha, vamos falar com Bobby."

"Sam..."

"Estou indo, Castiel. Se quiser, apareça lá depois" E entrou no carro, enquanto Castiel sumia.


End file.
